


"You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought"

by bahnhofsblumen, iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Art/Drama Teacher!Magnus, Biology/Science Teacher!Maia, F/F, Grumpy Librarian!Ragnor, History/Literature Teacher!Alec, M/M, Ragnor Fell saving the day, art teacher!Clary, carla si estas leyendo esto eres la luz de mi vida bitch, sappy idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “Ohhhh Mr. Lightwood, you got a secret admirer? Or what’s the occasion?”He tore his gaze away from the flower to his student, Lacey, who was grinning at him.“It’s my birthday and it really isn’t a secret one.”“Really? Care to share, Mr. Lightwood?”





	1. Countersong to Walt Whitman & Other Poems by Pedro Mir, 1993 - the perfect gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ohhhh Mr. Lightwood, you got a secret admirer? Or what’s the occasion?”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He tore his gaze away from the flower to his student, Lacey, who was grinning at him._
> 
> _“It’s my birthday and it really isn’t a secret one.”_
> 
> _“Really? Care to share, Mr. Lightwood?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been "working" on this since July of this year and have been procrastinating actually doing the writing for four months, Legends only.
> 
> We hope you like it!
> 
> Title quote by Arthur Conan Doyle!

“Alright everyone, good morning.” Alec greets his Monday morning class and makes his way to the desk, putting his briefcase on it.

“Let’s all take our seats, please, the class is about to start.”

He starts walking in between the rows, to engage better with the students. He didn't like to stand still in one place either and he feels like his classes are more productive when he works closer with the students.

“This is an easy question for those of you who are paying attention to my lectures. What were the consequences of World War Two-”

He hears the door open behind his back and turned around to see who just walked into his classroom.

“Sorry to interrupt you, _Mr. Lightwood._ ” Magnus strolls into the classroom like he owns it, confidence and style in each and every one of his steps.

He walks over to the desk and drops something metallic on it, giving Alec a smile.

“I’m sure that the topic is pretty interesting and so is your class on it but what wouldn’t be interesting is your beautiful self being locked out of your own home. Because you forgot your keys, darling.”

Alec could feel the blush rising on his cheeks already at the excited and questioning gasps of his students at Magnus’s statement.

“Thank you, _Mr. Bane_. I won’t forget them again.”

Magnus winked at him before walking back out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Mr. Lightwood, what was that-”

“Why did Mr. Bane have your keys-”

“Are you and Mr. Bane together? I mean, what could possibly explain him having your keys, unless-”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Alec cut the questions off with a stern tone.

“My private life is none of your business so I really don’t have to explain myself to you guys. Let’s get back to the topic, your curious inquiries have earned you a pop quiz tomorrow.”

A collective groan fills the room as Alec smirks to himself.

If they only knew what made him forget the keys, they probably would not be as excited.

 

♥

 

After the pop quiz following that incident, almost no one really thought about the keys anymore.

That was, until it happened again.

It was Alec’s birthday and he’d woken up to breakfast in bed. Kissing his boyfriend softly first thing in the morning really was one of the best things ever.

“Alright, love, I have a present for you but you’ll get it tomorrow as a late gift. But, I mean, you have me all to yourself this evening, in the meantime. Does that sound good?”

Alec smiled at him, taking a sip of his coffee. “Any time spent with you is time well spent, babe. Also, you didn’t need to get me a gift. I’d be fine with just going out for dinner and you know that.”

His boyfriend just rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, but I love you and I know you will love the gift. And I like seeing you happy so I got it for you.”

They drove to work together, Alec more staring at Magnus driving than anything else which only get him an amused grin from Magnus.

“You see something you like?”

Alec snorts. “Obviously. We need to hurry, though, or we’re going to be late.”

They shared a quick hug in the hallway before they parted ways to their classes. When Alec walked into room 1.08 where his first literature class of the day was, he was surprised to find a vase with a single red rose and a post-it with a simple heart on his desk.

There weren’t a lot of students in the room yet and the tips of Alec’s ears turned red at the thought of them walking into the room and seeing the rose on the table.

He greeted the students briefly before walking over to his desk. He knew the flower was from Magnus, though he had no idea how Magnus did this as they had driven to work together and Magnus had walked in the opposite direction to his photography class.

Clearing his throat, he took the post it and put it into his wallet, next to the picture of Magnus that had permanently found a home there a while ago. He moved the rose aside and looked up to see the rest of his class walk into the room.

“Ohhhh Mr. Lightwood, you got a secret admirer? Or what’s the occasion?”

He tore his gaze away from the flower to his student, Lacey, who was grinning at him.

“It’s my birthday and it really isn’t a secret one.”

“Really? Care to share, _Mr. Lightwood_?” Alec turned around at the familiar voice.

His smile came to him almost involuntarily. “No, not really. Did you need something, _Mr. Bane_?”

He walked over to the desk, dropping a key onto it. “ _Someone_ forgot the car key and we wouldn’t want you to be stranded here. We still need to celebrate your birthday later, right?”

He had the audacity to wink at Alec - which his students didn’t miss, judging by their giggles - and he just shook his head at his boyfriend who was definitely the least subtle person he knew.

“See you later, Magnus.”

He continued his lesson and tried to ignore the questioning looks for the most part. Though, his students didn't miss the use of Mr. Bane's first name and what he had been implying at all.

 

♥

 

“So...we heard _someone_ came by your class this morning?” Maia asked him with a teasing smile.

Alec sighed. There went his hope of a quiet, teaseless lunch.

“What!? What did I miss?” Clary asks as she approaches their table with her lunch. She plopped down next to him and started poking him. “Tell us!”

“Nothing happened!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, that wasn’t what I heard.” Maia retorted.

“Someone fill me in.” Clary said curiously.

“Apparently,” Maia starts, in a fake conspiratorial voice, “Magnus came by Alec’s class this morning to give him _his_ car keys. And then some flirting happened.”

“You’re kidding! Alec why haven’t you told us anything-”

“We, as your best friends, have the right to know-”

“Nothing happened!” Alec stated again. “I forgot my keys, he brought them back, winked and left. If that’s considered flirting then-”

Maia interrupted him. “He winked at you!? And you didn’t combust _right there_? Boy, I am proud-”

They never got to hear the end of that sentence because Magnus decided to come close to their table right then. So Alec, being the smart person he was, said:

“Magnus! Fancy seeing you here!”

_Smooth._

Magnus smiled at Alec’s attempts to cover up whatever the conversation had been about. “Hello, darlings. I hope you’re having a nice lunch.”

“Would you like to join us?”

“It’s okay, enjoy yourselves. I have to meet Ragnor anyways. We’re still up for dinner tonight?”

Alec couldn't help but smile at the reminder of their dinner plans. “Yeah, we are.”

“Excellent! See you all later.”

Magnus hadn’t left the room properly when Clary and Maia gasped, quite dramatically.

“You’re having dinner with Magnus? On your birthday?” Clary asked suspiciously.

“That’s shady, even for me, Lightwood. Something's off”.

Alec sighed again. It was going to be a long lunch.

 

♥

“Ragnor! Did you get it?”

“ _Hello, Ragnor, my best friend of 8 years, how's your day going?_ Oh, I'm fine, just enjoying lunch, what about you?”

Magnus rolled his eyes at him in response.

“Sorry. How are you?”

His best friend smiled at him. “I’m good. Now, judging by your entrance, I'm guessing you want the book.”

“Yes, were you able to get it?”

“Of course, my friend.” Ragnor turned around and got something from his desk drawer, a rectangular shaped object wrapped with bright blue paper. “Countersong to Walt Whitman & Other Poems by Pedro Mir was a pain to get but for my friend I did. First edition.”

“Thank you, Ragnor! You really saved the day, it's perfect!” Magnus said, studying the wrapped book. 

Ragnor studied him for a moment, trying to understand why his best friend was so excited over a book.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I'm trying to figure out what you need the book for. I'd say it's a gift for someone, hence the deadline on getting it and wanting it wrapped but _who_ is it for?”

Magnus laughed nervously, looking down at his watch. “Uhh, it's just for me but listen, I have to go, my next class is about to start.”

With that, he fled the room and left Ragnor shaking his head. Their lunch break wasn't even over for another 25 minutes.

He'd leave Magnus alone for now but he would get this secret out of him eventually.

 

♥

The rest of the day went by faster than Alec expected. After the disastrous lunch with his best friend and his sister's fiancée, his classes went by easily and he was genuinely excited when he picked up the rose from his desk and left the room.

Everyone else had already gone home so when Alec felt arms being wrapped around his waist, he smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Ready to head home?”

The question made Alec's heart ache in the best way possible. They'd only been dating for a few months and yet Magnus's loft had already become his home as much as its owner was.

He pressed a kiss to Magnus's lips and nodded.

“Yes. Movies, moroccan and making out?”

Magnus laughed. “I'd suggest we go out for your birthday but I did promise you that you’d have me all to yourself so the three M's it is.”

 

♥

 

The next morning Magnus wakes up early, leaving a sleepy and tucked in Alec in their bed - his bed actually, but he likes to think it’s _theirs_ \- to go to school and have time to leave Alec’s present.

He places a kiss on his forehead before leaving and leaves a note next to him wishing him a nice morning, since his class has been cancelled and he’s coming in late. 

With a very good amount of minutes to spare, he gets into the teachers’ staff room and goes over to Alec’s desk, placing the gift there, carefully hidden from anyone who comes in but visible enough for Alec to see when _he_ comes in.

Satisfied with the placement, Magnus smiled. 

He couldn’t wait to see Alec’s face. 

♥

Alec arrived to the school at lunchtime, feeling well rested and refreshed after a night of celebration, the reminder of probably one of the best birthdays he’s ever had still fresh, putting a smile on his face. 

He walked into the staff room, which was empty since everyone was at the cafeteria having lunch. He’s just going to drop his stuff and head over there too, when he spotted something on his desk. 

It’s a present, wrapped in blue, bright paper. He takes it and sits down as he begins to unwrap it, and gasps. 

_Countersong to Walt Whitman & Other Poems by Pedro Mir, 1993. _

A first edition of the poems book he’s been dying to get his hands on. It’s hardcover and both in english and spanish, so it must have cost a fortune. And only one person knows he’s been after this book for months.

_Magnus._

He can feel his eyes prickling with tears and let out a wet laugh as he caressed the cover. Of course Magnus would remember the details about a book he’s been excited about and go through the time and effort of getting it for him. And a first edition nonetheless. 

He felt incredible overcome with emotion. Love and gratitude and so incredibly lucky. 

Suddenly he couldn't keep his love for Magnus in any longer. He wanted everyone to know how amazing he is, and how worthy and deserving of love. He stood up with the book under his arms and walked out. 

He feels kind of lost at first but one of the few students on the hallway seems to read his mind.

“Mr. Bane is at the cafeteria.” They say.

Alec smiled. “Thank you.” 

He turned around and jogged towards the cafeteria. Pushing the doors open, he searched the room until he found the familiar head of black hair.

He started walking over to his boyfriend, ignoring the concerned looks of Clary and Maia who were standing by the doors.

He probably looked like a maniac, storming in here and bee-lining for Magnus.

His boyfriend turned just at the right moment for Alec to grab his lapels and pull him into a deep kiss.

There were loud gasps around them which caused all the students who hadn't been paying attention to turn around and notice what was happening too.

It was dead silent for a second before half of the school started screaming out _“Finally!”_ and _“I knew it!”_ , while the other half - including Clary and Maia - were just confused.

Alec pulled away a moment later and gazed at his boyfriend lovingly, not noticing that everyone was staring at them.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Magnus laughed. “I love you too. You found the book then?”

He nodded, holding Magnus’s hand. “Yes. It's perfect. You were right, I love it but I love you more.”

He moved closer to kiss Magnus again and when they broke apart, Alec became aware of the whispers surrounding them.

“ALEC LIGHTWOOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!”

Clary was stomping towards them, obviously furious.

“I’m your future sister-in-law! How could you do this to me! Both of you!”

Magnus grinned at Alec. “Sorry, darling.”

Alec just shrugged. “To be fair, we didn't tell anyone. Izzy doesn't even know.”

Looking around and realizing their students were still watching them, they decided to get back to the staff room. There were things students didn't need to know every detail about.

Maia punched Alec's arm as soon as they'd entered the staff room.

“I've been your best friend since _forever_ , Alec! I'm deeply offended. How long has this been going on?”

She was smiling at him and Alec rolled his eyes at her. “Two and a half months. We wanted to see if it would work out before all of you got excited about us.”

Clary nodded. “That actually sounds reasonable. I can’t believe you two are dating, I should’ve known a month ago when you started making heart eyes at each other during staff meeting and lunch breaks.”

Alec’s looked at his boyfriend dreamily. “Trust me, I can’t believe I’m dating him either.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“Are you happy?”

Without even needing to think about the question they answered at the same time.

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes.”_

“Well, then we're happy for you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!♥
> 
>  
> 
> [ Find Carla (iwillstayalive) on tumblr! ](http://www.kindaresilient.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Find Julia (bahnhofsblumen) on tumblr! ](http://www.ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com/)


	2. Edits made by yours truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some social media edits and couples aesthetics I made while procrastinating actually writing this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Some twitter moments ](http://www.twitter.com/i/moments/1015278970697330694/)


End file.
